


Cry for Me

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: He much prefers it if they're already crying beforehand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the hp_halloween fest on Livejournal


End file.
